The present invention relates generally to an apparatus or system for transporting structures by rail car.
It is desirable, and often the only option, to transport relatively heavy structures, for example prefabricated building structures or modules, by rail car. For example, various types of building structures or modules are formed from precast or prefabricated concrete units. A prime example of this are prison buildings wherein the individual prison cells are modules formed from precast concrete.
These precast units are desirable in the construction industry but, however, are extremely costly to ship. The cost of "dunnage" required for securing units on the rail car for shipment can be quite high. For example, typically steel braces are fabricated and welded directly to the rail car for bracing the structures. The cost of fabricating and welding these braces can be tremendous and often prohibitive of the entire process. Additionally, the time element necessary for fabricating and welding the conventional bracing systems is also a significant disadvantage.
The present invention provides a relatively simple, inexpensive, and reusable system for transporting heavy structures, particularly prefabricated concrete structures, by rail car.